1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coil-winding methods and coil units formed by such methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-318528 discloses a typical coil-winding method for forming a wire-wound coil unit having a double-layered structure. In such a coil unit, wires are wound around a magnetic core component in a double-layered manner. According to such a method, a first wire is first wound around the core component to form a first layer, and a second wire is wound over the first layer to form a second layer.
Such a method, however, requires twice as much time for the winding process in comparison with single-layer wire winding since the second wire in the second layer is wound only after the winding of the first layer has been completed.